1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device to quantify the amount of liquid so as to allow visual confirmation of the internal liquid level in a reservoir from the outside. The present invention also relates to a reservoir-forming member that can be suitably applied as a component element in the liquid quantity visual confirmation device. The present invention further relates to an internal combustion engine permitting visual confirmation of the internal liquid quantity in a reservoir from the outside.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid quantity visual confirmation devices for permitting visual confirmation of the quantity of a liquid in a container from the outside, such as an oil quantity confirmation device is known. One such device provides an opening in the oil pan side wall of an engine, and provides a gauge member comprising a transparent material having an inclined surface thereby permitting visual confirmation from above at a position covering the opening (see Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 63-73515).
Conventional gauge members were only capable of permitting visual confirmation from the outside of the liquid level in a container, and have not been improved on since.